1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods and arrangements for avoiding scanning errors due to wear in an information storage means having at least one scanning means and at least one storage medium possessing a storage layer, write and read operations in the storage layer taking place in at least one useful track.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A antiwear system of this type for magnetic storage means has been the subject of an application by the same applicant (cf. U.S. Ser. No. 07/422,457 of Oct. 17, 1989, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,050,015).
In such magnetic disk stores, in particular having flexible media, the heads are moved on from the waiting tracks in accordance with the predetermined control scheme, possibly moved to alternative areas of the magnetic surface, when the heads have been on the same track for predetermined maximum waiting times, and then returned to the waiting position.
In all types of information stores, a high useful signal/noise signal ratio is desirable, i.e. also in laser-optical information stores in which the stored information can be read by means of a laser beam. The useful signal/noise signal ratio increases with increasing laser power.
In the latter, the upper limit of the permissible laser power is the laser power which, depending on the type of optical storage medium, leads to a change in, or destruction of, the stored information.